zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Masochista - ZAPYTAJ BECZKĘ 98
Odcinek ten otwiera drugą serię Zastępstw, prowadzi go Bartłomiej Szczęśniak, znany pod pseudonimami Mietek Mietczyński oraz Masochista. Opis odcinka W Zastępstwie Zapytaj Beczkę: Mietczynski, alias Masochista. Jednogłośna Opinia Prawie 200 osób zesrało się na wieść o tym, że Gonciu znów planuje zastępstwa i podjęło jednogłośne próby działania "Jeżeli chcecie, żebym pojawił się w Zapytaj Beczkę i prowadził kolejny odcinek albo jeden z późniejszych, a wiem, że chcecie, to zapraszam was do pisania komentarzy o tym, że chcecie żebym wystąpił, do lajkowania komentarzy, które ja napisałem ewentualnie do wejścia na mój Google+" - Eddi (opinia w formie wideo) Pytania *Krzysiu, nie pierdol tylko się zadeklaruj na kogo głosujesz, żebym Cię mógł odsubskrybować. (autor nie znany, gdyż usunął swój komentarz, a ten nie pojawił się w filmie) *Oglądałeś wywiad Lukasza Jakóbiaka z Bronisławem Komoroskim? Jak tak to co o nim sądzisz? - Daniel Jaźwiecki *Cześć Krzysiu! Jestem nowy w Świecie Ekonomii. Chciałbym prosić Kanciarza o informację, w co warto teraz inwestować. Co się najlepiej sprzedaje? Złoto? Ropa? Waluty? Drewno? - Aleksander Glebionek **YouTuberzy! - Rainbow Dash *Pamiętasz jeszcze wonsza żecznego? - Quovenish *Cześć. Chciałbym rozwinąć swój kanał na YT i zastanawiam się nad kupieniem twojej książki. Nie jestem jednak przekonany. Czy sprzedasz mi ją w mniej niż 15 sekund przy pomocy wideo? - Azergothil1 *Gonciarz myśli, że jak siedzi w Japonii na zmywaku i zarobił jakiś grosz to już jest taki wielce bogaty i hardcorowy, pamiętam jak jeszcze biegał ze stadem rumunów po okolicznych wsiach ( to był jego gang) i żebrali, przez ponad 13 lat oficjalnie był bezdomny, ale prawda była inna, w roku 2008 z niejakim Karolem Paciorkiem został znaleziony w niejednoznacznej sytuacji w hotelu Hilton, którego Paciorek jest komentarza została ucięta - Santino Corleone *Gonkers, kiedy niewidomy wie, że ma się przestać gdy skończy robić kupę? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Ja Cek *Jak jestem dziewczyną i oglądam Ciebie Krzysiu to coś ze mną jest nie tak? Bo moje koleżanki oglądają tylko Banshee, JDabrowsky itp. a żadna z nich Ciebie. - Marta Koza *A może by tak nazwać nowego członka twojej paczki czyli gościa który wszystkich obwinia o cebulactwo? Jakieś propozycje? Cebulaczan? Buraczan? Człowiek Cebula? A może Cebulanders? - Yata *co powiesz o laskach lecących na Turków? lub na Francję, o której gówno wiedzą i nie zdają sobie sprawy co tam się odpierdala... znam taką pewną dziewczynę i nie wiem jak jej delikatnie powiedzieć, że jest zjebana :( - Konopsky *PROSZĘ SIĘ NIE NABIJAĆ Z LEKKO STRONNICZYCH. DZIĘKUJĘ. ;_; - Julia R *Moi znajomi kiedy mówią 'euro' wypowiadają to jako 'ojro' i upierają się, że właśnie to jest poprawna forma. Pytam więc Ciebie, wymawia się euro czy ojro? - Emily Jofferey *Kiedyś miałem taką sytuację, że pewnego dnia idąc przez miasto zauważyłem kolesia jedzącego kebaba zbliżającego się w moją stronę, ze względu na wyjątkowo dobry humor tego dnia pożyczyłem owemu kolesiowi smacznego na co on zapytał mnie "a wyjebać ci?!" Cała aura mojego dobrego humoru została przerwana a ja odszedłem w niezręcznym szoku. Co zrobiłem nie tak? - Shake PeeL *Co się stanie jeśli Pinokio powie kłamstwo i jednocześnie prawdę? - Marcin Tołoczko *Co sądzisz o Smoleńsku i całej tej aferze z nią związaną? - Bartosz Wasilewski *Krzysiu, co zrobiłby Makbet, gdyby wiedźmy powiedziały mu, że zostanie świętym? - Mnichu1608 Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Fingers *Jazz in Paris - Media Right Productions *Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden - Bonkers (Dub Mix) (Gonkers) *Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues Ciekawostki * W programie pojawia się intro z napisem "Yapztaj Kasie Cichopek" zamiast Zapytaj Beczkę. *W filmie pojawił się Ajgor Ignacy. *Masochista odniósł się do zdania Krzysia, że jeśli autor filmu nie spoci się podczas nagrywania to zmarnował czas widzów - on nie zamierzał się pocić; *Jedno z pytań zadał jeden z bardziej znanych czytaczy Creepypast z YouTube - Azergothil1. Mietczynski stwierdził, że WebShows: Sekrety Wideo W Internecie z pewnością może mu sprzedać Wonziu; *Jako odpowiedzi na jedno z pytań autor użył fragmentu pierwszego odcinka Zapytaj Beczkę. *Na ostatnie pytanie odpowiada Profesor Niczego, alter ego Masochisty, streszczający lektury na jego kanale. Nosi on białą koszulę, na którą zakłada czarne szelki oraz muszkę. Zakończył program swoją standardową formułką: "Do zobaczenia, dzieciaczki!" Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Zastępstwo Kategoria:Sezon 5